forgiveness
by firekitty21
Summary: totally zutara! i love zutara and i hope youlike this. zuko isn't comfortable w/ katara not excepting him into the group. so when he takes a midnight stroll around the air temple..he has a "talk" wit her to try to clear things up..but confuses her more


**avatar** the last airbender. **_disclaimer_**: **i dont own avatar the last airbender**. they beat me too it. **_lol!!_**

zuko walked over to look at the avatar and his friends. they disgusted him, even more than the fire nation now did. "they are always glaring at me like i will betray them!" he shouted at uncle.  
uncle opened on eye and stood up touching his nephews shoulder. "maybe because you always do betray them prince zuko." zuko pulled away from him. "i have changed, i wont." he said shouting again at uncle. "i promise.." he felt tears well up but he would not cry,but instead he looked up and glared at the moon. he looked at uncle and sighed."how can i make them trust me"  
his uncle breathed heavily and wrapped an arm around him. "time must pass before any real trust is gained young prince, you know this." zuko growled under his breath,"patience is not one of your virtues young one but you must try and show them how you have changed...go and sit with them..instead of being alone." zuko glared at him"im not alone..im with you." zuko got up and walked over and sat near the avatar.

"aang w-would you like..for me to teach you firebending?" zuko said his eyes shut tightly.

Aang looked up at zuko in surprise. "you REALLY mean it?!" aangs face lit up like a flame. "of course i mean it why would i have ask-" his sentence was cut off by aang jumping at him with a hug.  
zuko tried to be mad but couldnt and actually wound up chuckling once or twice. everyone looked at them oddly. katara glared at zuko and got up walking towards her sleeping bag. "whats her problem?" zuko said looking after her. sokka smiled and patted his shoulder. "oh shes still pissed about the catacombs, you know when you betrayed her and aang." sokka smiled boldly.  
zuko's blood was boiling. _'she has no right to be angry with me!'_ he thought to himself and got up without looking back at aang "we start training in the morning." he said turning sharply and wondering off into the shadows around the campfire. he walked about the temple for a while then spotted some one walking up the stairs. he immediatley followed. not knowing who could be up here at this hour but himself.he walked more briskly until he reached the top of the stars and down a corridor. he could barely see their shadow. soon enough he caught up with the person and when they opened a door and went in he put his foot in the jam so it wouldnt lock. he quickly and quietly stepped in. the person was fumbling around in the dark so he decided to pull a little trick on them. he made a fireball in his hand and asked quietly "need a hand there?" the person turned and looked at him in shock. it was katara.  
"what are you doing here?" she hissed backing away.  
"i was seeing why someone was sneaking off." he said bluntly stepping close dousing the flame in his hand. he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall pinning her hands and feet.  
"why are you up here in this room?" he asked pushing her against the wall with more force.  
"ouch zuko"  
"answer"  
"ZUKO! your hurting me please." she tried to squirm but he wouldnt let her go.  
his grip lessened. "im sorry i hurt you it is just i was affraid you were going to do something"  
"like what?" she growled pulling away.  
"i dont know."he said looking down.  
"yeah well i was doing something.." she pulled out a picture of her mother and hugged it.  
"i came to talk with my mother." tears formed in her eyes and she tried to turn from him.  
"dont cry please," he said pulling her to him. she didnt want him to touch her. he was apart of her pain. she hated him and everything he did.  
"i know that you hate me..b-but-maybe-you could find it in your heart to give me another chance... to proove i am good." he leaned close to her.  
"i want your forgiveness."he whispered. his hot breath curessing her face.  
she looked at him and his scar and she looked away from him.  
"i cant.." she said triyng not to look at him directly.  
"you can." he said as he leaned in, his hand stroked her cheek, lifting her face so that their lips could meet silently in the dark. the kiss lasted for many minutes then katara pulled away slowly.. "no..i cant." she said pushing him away. he leaned against the wall and frowned.

Katara ran as fast as she could to get away from that room. she ran away from zuko _..and..that incredible kiss...no it wasnt incredible it was horrible_."horribly terriffic?" she thought aloud. she smacked her forehead hard. "get it together katara!" she whispered as she neared the fountain. she dipped her hands in the water and splashed the cool wetness onto her face. she sighed and closed her eyes, sitting on the side of the fountain. "i just kissed zuko...and i liked it." she whispered only to where she could hear. "you kissed him, didnt you?" a girls voice said from behind her. she turned and saw toph walking towards her.  
"no i didnt." toph grinned at her and then chuckled. "yes you did..i 'saw' it." she curessed katara's cheek and leaned close." and your little heart is still racing." toph said backing up a little. katara looked up at her and frowned. "dont tell anyone...please?" she said. begging toph not to 'accidently' blurt it out. toph looked at her with her pale all seeing eyes. he smiled and patted kataras forehead. "ok but dont lie next time." she said walking off. katara smiled and then looked up "HEY wait...there wont be a next time!"


End file.
